A Shade and a Snow Fairy
by Johny-O-Boy-E-2525
Summary: Mizore and her friends meet a new student in a very unusual way.  Will they befriend this mysterious stranger?
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario Vampire.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Mysterious New Friend<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright class. As you all know, midterms are little over a week away." Miss Nekonome purred, "I hope you all will study hard."<p>

Mizore sighed as she stared out the window. It was her last year at Yokai Academy and none of her friends were in any of her classes. The bell rang which meant lunch, the only time Mizore could see her precious friend Tsukune.

When Mizore arrived at the spot in the courtyard where she would meet up with her friends, Kurumu was up to her usual antics. Moka noticed Mizore walking over, and waved over to her. Just as Mizore approached a giant crash shook the ground and a plume of dust emerged from the treetops. The group of friends saw this and almost like they read each other's thoughts ran in the direction of the dust cloud.

When they arrived at the scene, a girl with brown hair, presumably a first year student sat crying on the ground. Distracted by the girl, Mizore failed to observe the man towering over the girl. The Man wore a black trench coat with a hood and was pointing a sword at the girl's throat. The sword had two parallel blades and was made of black steel.

"Stop!" Tsukune yelled, not wanting the man to kill the girl.

"Please, don't let him hurt me!" The girl cried.

"Step away!" Kurumu yelled as she extended her claws. "You don't understand!" The man barked back, "this girl is dangerous, she's not as innocent as she seems." Just as he finished his sentence the girl on the ground lunged at his through with claws like that of an animal. The man was able to dodge her attack by rolling out of the way and simultaneously planting a well-placed kick from the heel of his foot on her face. The girl slid across the dirt ground. As she stood up with a stager she began to take her true form.

"Fuck!" The man growled, "She's a big one!"

The group of friends stood in awe and confusion as the once innocent girl transformed into a weasel like monster the size of a two story building. As the battle ensued the man with the swords remained I his humanly form and skillfully dodged any fatal blow of the monsters enormous claws. The group of friends still stood off to the side; unsure of what side to fight for. Fed up with using its claws; the monster flicked its giant tail at the man. As the tail came hurtling at him the man disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, but still in the path was the group of friends. Tsukune grabbed Moka and dove to the ground. Kurmuru spread her winds and flew as high and as fast as she could with Yukari holding onto her tail. As Mizore went to dive for cover, she tripped on a root. With the tail almost upon her Mizore closed her eyes and braced for impact. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the path of the tail, she wasn't even on her feet. The man in black had saver her and was carrying her bridle style. She blinked and stared up at his now exposed army green hair and emerald eyes. "Don't worry you're in safe hands." He cooed. He set her on her feet and dashed at the monster. He ran up its back as his sword materialized in his hand. When he got to the neck he jumped in the air and performed a front flip. He came down like a guillotine and lobbed off the weasel's head. As he stood from the corpse his sword disappeared into the same type of smoke that he had earlier.

"Mizore!" Tsukune yelled as he ran over to her and the man, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to him." She said pointing to the man who was standing up.

When the man walked over to the two friends Tsukune noticed that the man was about a head taller than Mizore.

"Thank you for saving my sir." Mizore bowed.

"Please, don't call me sir, call me Kuro.

"Kuro what was that, and why did you have to kill it?" Tsukune asked.

"That was an angler monster. It reels in its prey with that appearance of an innocent girl or child. They will eat anything, human, animal or monster. To answer the why, simple, it is the reason behind the recent disappearances."

During his explanation, the rest of the crew arrived.

"Well I must get going. Hopefully we'll meet again, under more pleasant circumstances." He sighed. With a wave of the hand the monsters body disappeared and him with it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mizore sat at her desk, and stared out the window like she had the previous day. She was ripped away from her thoughts when Miss Nekonome purred, "Class, please welcome our new student, Kuro Onikisu."<p>

"Hello Kuro." The class said unenthusiastically.

"Kuro please take the seat behind Mizore." Miss Nekonome purred, and pointed to the empty seat in the back right corner of the room. As he walked to his seat, Mizore could hear murmurs through the room. Miss Nekonome started her lesson and Kuro attentively took the notes that were on the board. Mizore still had her suspicions about him and planned her reconnaissance as the teacher continued on the lesson.

The rest of the day went on as usual. When the lunch bell rang, Kuro got up from his seat and left the class room with the crowd of students. Mizore began her mission to find out about the mysterious Kuro. Mizore watched Kuro walk down the hall and into the men's room. She waited for him to emerge and when he did she continued her pursuit. Kuro followed a normal path to the cafeteria. When he purchased his food he left the cafeteria and sat on a park bench and ate alone. Intrigued by him, Mizore continued watch him as he ate.

"I knew it." Kuro muttered to himself as he watched Mizore spy on his replica that he had created. "Time to go."

Kuro commanded his replica to enter the bathroom. When the clone was in the bathroom Kuro climbed through the window to reunite with his clone and dismissed it. Kuro then exited the bathroom as the real Kuro. _'She'll never suspect a thing.' _He thought.

"Looks like he's not a bad guy after all." Mizore sighed. "Hey Mizore." Kuro said as he walked up to her. "You look like you waiting for someone."

"Oh, no not really, I was just enjoying this beautiful day. _'Does he think I've been following him?'_ She thought.

"Yeah you're right it is a nice day. Just don't enjoy it too much and end up late for class." Kuro chuckled.

"I'll make sure I won't." She said as she waved goodbye. When he was out of sight she let out a sigh. When she turned around Kurumu was in her face.

"So who's that guy?" Kurumu sneered. "He's kinda cute. Do you have a thing for him? Oh wait, that's that guy from yesterday. Were you spying on him?"

"What. No. Yes. I don't know. Please slow down you're asking too many questions." Mizore said trying to keep up with all the questions. "I need to get to class."

* * *

><p>When the end of the day came around, Mizore had fallen asleep on her desk. Kuro still continued to take the notes. When the bell rang, the class rushed to the door and Mizore kept sleeping. After Kuro finished packing up his books, he gently shook her shoulder. She slowly raised her head off her desk and stared blackly around the empty room.<p>

"Time to go sleepy head." Kuro hummed.

Mizore rubbed her eyes out with her sleeves and stood up.

"How can I join the newspaper club? It sounds interesting." Kuro asked.

"Come with me to the meeting after school." Mizore yawned with a stretch.

By the time Mizore and Kuro had arrived, everyone had already arrived and was up to their usual antics. Yokari was the first to notice Mizore and Kuro.

"Mizore you made it." She cheered. "Who's this?" she asked now noticing Kuro standing next to Mizore.

"He's a new student and is looking to join the newspaper club." Mizore answered.

"Hey, you're that guy from yesterday. Aren't you?" Kurumu barked.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Kuro glared; something very different from his normally kind persona.

His stare caused Kurumu to squirm as she sputtered, "n-no. It's ok. You did save us."

"Good so then we can all be friends then I hope." Kuro laughed; changing back into the kind hearted person Mizore knew.

"Then let's get to work." Gin announced. Since he failed his previous year he was held back and had to repeat his last year of high school.

Gin got up from his seat and walked up to Kuro. "Nice to meet you. The name's Gin." He said extending his hand.

"Kuro, nice to meet you too." Kuro said shaking his hand. As the two shook hands a photo fell out Gin's jacket. "I'll get that for you." Kuro said as he bent down to pick it up.

Kuro blushed when he looked at the photo of half-naked girls in the locker room. Kurumu snatched the photo out of Kuro's hand.

"Pervert!" She yelled; chasing after Gin.

The rest of the club members began to work on the last issue of the newspaper before the midterms started. Tsukune and Moka wrote an article about the mysterious disappearances, with the help of Kuro. Yokari wrote an article on fortune telling and Kurumu had written an article on the best places to visit in the human world. Kuro had nothing to contribute to the newspaper.

When everyone was finished with their newspaper articles, Kuro sighed, "Sorry guys. I didn't have anything to contribute to the newspaper."

"Nonsense, you helped us write the article on the disappearing students." Moka assured him.

"Cool so let's print these so we can distribute them tomorrow." Gin cheered.


	2. Chapter 2: Heart Ache and a Bento

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated this story in a while. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Story Note: There are a few things I should mention about this fanfiction. First off this is based off of the ANIME. That being said I happen to prefer the anime so if you have a problem stop reading and don't give me hate mail. Second I will be changing this to an M rating soon. The third and final thing I would like to mention, there may be words in this fanfiction that you do not understand what they are. If you can't figure out what these words mean look them up on Google, she knows everything. Without further a due let's get on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Heart Ache and a Bento<p>

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Mizore knew today would be the day that she would confess her undying love to Tsukune. At lunch she waited for Tsukune until he was alone, and when he was she made her move; it was her time to shine. When she approached Tsukune she wrapped her arms around his neck which caught him off guard. Unlike previous times, Mizore put her entire being into her confession. She stared deep into Tsukune's puzzled eyes.<p>

"Mi-Mizore?" was all the stunned Tsukune could say. Mizore replied with a slight shh.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsukune snapped realizing what was happening as she tried to kiss him but pushed her away. "Mizore stop this. I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. You're one of my best friends and I would never want something to come between us, but my love for you isn't like that."

Mizore was stunned from his burning words. "Oh, ok. I understand." Was all she managed as she turned and ran away with tears falling from her eyes. With every drop that hit the ground the tears froze.

Tsukune tried to grab her arm but she had already fled. Mizore was already out of sight when Moka and the others arrived.

"Was that Mizore?" Moka asked. Tsukune just nodded. "Is she alright?"

"No because I did something horrible."

* * *

><p>Mizore ran and ran; not looking back as she did. She didn't know where to go so she continued to run. When she finally stopped to take a breather she found herself at the dorms. She sighed and continued to her own dorm. In her room she tore down all her Tsukune paraphernalia and collapsed on her bed beginning to cry until she could no longer shed another tear. In an hour's time she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>She awoke several hours later as her stomach beckoned her to the refrigerator, but none of the contents inside seemed appealing. Fed up with her grumbling stomach she took the entire quart of ice cream out of the icebox, grabbed a spoon from the drawer, sat on her bed and ate the entire quart in silence. The clock in her room read 5:48 and she felt like shit, not only had she been rejected, but she also had just eaten an entire quart of French vanilla ice cream. Mizore decided it would be a good idea to take a walk to burn off the excessive amount of calories she had just ingested.<p>

Outside the air was warm with a cool and calming breeze that comforted her as she walked along the path. There was no one to be seen; most of the students were studying for their midterms which were only a week away. The air was full of sounds, like the leaves rustling in the breeze. She heard another sound, one not found in nature, the sound of music. It sounded like an acoustic guitar. The music soothed her troubles as she sat on the nearest park bench and listened to the far off music. She didn't care what the song was or who was playing the soft melody. She was happy to enjoy something. As the music continued to play the sky grew dark and the sun began to disappear behind the horizon. By the time the music had stopped Mizore had fallen asleep on the bench.

* * *

><p>When she awoke the next morning she shot out of bed and looked around her room. "Was last night a dream?" Mizore asked herself as she stuffed her hands in her sweatshirt pocket. Her eyes grew in shock as she drew a piece of paper from her pocket. It read:<p>

_Mizore,_

_You really should not fall asleep on park benches, especially at night. It's dangerous. Whatever the case I took the liberty to make sure you were safe._

_Your friend._

However, the name was smudged out from being in her sweatshirt pocket. Although Mizore was certain that it was Tsukune, she was a bit happy that Tsukune still cared for her although the hole in her heart was still there. Mizore then realized that it was almost time to go to school and in the commotion of getting ready for school she forgot her lunch money on her desk.

When she finally entered her first period class Mizore made her way to her seat in front of Kuro.

"Good morning Mizore. How are ya?" Kuro greeted with a smile.

Mizore refrained from wearing her emotions on her sleeve so she lied replying with, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

* * *

><p>Then thereafter class started and the students grew quiet. Like most days the school carried on dully and was no different from any other school day. At lunch that day Mizore sat alone outside on a park bench with nothing to eat.<p>

"Mizore? Why are you sitting out here all alone?" Kuro asked as he approached the lonesome snow girl.

"Oh, no reason, I just felt like getting some fresh air." Mizore replied.

"Well, would you mind some company?"

"No, I wouldn't mind."

Kuro sat down next to Mizore and opened his bento box.

"Did you eat lunch yet?" Kuro asked.

"No I didn't bring anything, but I'm not too hungry today." She replied, but as the words rolled off her tongue her stomach had forsaken her as it let out a very audible growl.

"Well I'm pretty sure your stomach says otherwise." Kuro said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah you might be right." Mizore sighed.

"Why don't you have some of mine?" Kuro suggested, "I can buy a snack later."

"No, that wouldn't be fair. It's you lunch."

"I know but I insist that you have some. Learning isn't very effective on an empty stomach."

"I guess you're right." She shyly mumbled.

"Good now eat as much as you want." Kuro said as he handed her his bento which was wrapped in a green and black plaid furoshiki.

"Wow Kuro this is really good. Did you make all of this?" Mizore exclaimed after she took a bite of piece of yellow finned tuna.

"Glad you like it."

Mizore continued to eat until the entire meal had been eaten.

"Sorry Kuro I didn't mean to eat it all." Mizore muttered.

"It's quite alright." Kuro laughed. "If you want I can make one for you tomorrow."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I know but it's always good to have a home cooked meal every so often."

"I guess I'll let you cook for me tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>After lunch Kuro and Mizore reported to math class. Unfortunately, Kuro was starving since Mizore had eaten his entire lunch. As the teacher wrote notes on the board Kuro clenched his stomach and rested his head on the desk as he groaned. Noticing that Kuro was not paying attention to the lecture the teacher called out, "Kuro can you tell me the answer to the first question?"<p>

Kuro stood up from his seat and whined, "I'm hungry."

His comment caused the class to laugh and the teacher to grimace.

"I don't care if you're hungry! Just give me an answer!" Miss Kagome fumed.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said as he composed himself, "The answer is y minus four equals x minus 4 the quantity squared."

Miss Kagome stood at the front of the classroom in shock. She furrowed her brow and hissed "Correct."

For the rest of the class the teacher didn't call on Kuro as he tried to sleep off his hunger.

* * *

><p>After school Mizore walked back to the dorms alone. The path was quiet and no one was in sight. A slight breeze blew through the trees. Mizore walked down the path and let her mind to wander through her thoughts. Eventually her mind found a thought and stuck on it and as it remained; hot tears began to well up in her eyes. The pain that Tsukune inflicted still burned. To her relief she was torn away from her blistering thoughts with a loud "Yahoo-hoo!"<p>

Kurumu had been looking for Mizore and had finally found her. Quickly before Kurumu caught up to Mizore she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey Mizore, wait up!" Kurumu yelled after her.

Mizore stopped and allowed the panting succubus to catch up. "Mizore we've been wondering where you've been. I started worrying about you because you didn't show up for lunch."

"Oh, sorry Kurumu, I just wanted a change of pace."

"Well as long as you're alright but we were all worried especially Tsukune."

The thought of Tsukune started to bring back the pain but Mizore kept her emotions at bay.

"So Mizore do you want to come back with me to the newspaper club?"

"No, I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'm just gonna head home."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow!" Kurumu said before she turned back to the school.

Mizore resumed her quiet walk to the dorms. When she arrived in front of the dorms the silence in the air was cut by a soft melody; one similar to the previous day. For some odd reason Mizore was drawn to the music just as she had the night before. She sat on a park bench and listened. The music continued on until the sun began to set. When it stopped Mizore stood from the bench, walked to her dorm room and went to bed.

Mizore woke up the next morning at a reasonable time. She arrived to school before Kuro who was normally sitting in his seat when she would roll into the classroom. When Kuro finally did show up he was shocked to see Mizore in her seat.

"Good morning Mizore." He greeted, "You're here rather early."

"Oh, morning Kuro, are you surprised?" Mizore asked.

"Slightly." He replied as he took his seat. "So why are you here so early? 'Cause normally you get here right before the bell rings."

Mizore was quiet for a bit but then replied, "I don't really know I just got up earlier today than I normally do."

At that point in time the class had filled with students talking amongst themselves and class was ready to begin.

* * *

><p>Any student could predict the school day would continue on as usual and before anyone knew it, it was time for lunch.<p>

Mizore and Kuro met again at the same place they did the previous day and sat down. Kuro slung his messenger bag onto his lap.

"Just as promised here you go." Kuro said as he pulled out a bento box wrapped in a light blue and white plaid furoshiki and he handed it to Mizore.

"Thank you." Mizore said as Kuro proceeded to pull out his own bento box wrapped in its green and black plaid furoshiki.

Mizore carefully untied the cloth and lifted the wooden lid. Inside Kuro had prepared Tataki Tuna and leeks. To Mizore's delight Kuro had added a few fresh strawberries dipped in dark chocolate. Mizore was awestruck by how delicious the food looked.

"Well don't just stare at it. Eat." Kuro laughed as he began to eat his lunch which was identical to the one he had made for Mizore.

Mizore too began to eat and just as she had hoped it tasted just as good as the previous day. Mizore ate happily until she finished every last morsel.

"That was really good Kuro. Thank you again."

"No problem, did you like this lunch too?" He asked.

"I did."

"Well that's good. I suppose lunch is almost over." Kuro sighed. "We should start back to class."

* * *

><p>During math class that day Kuro sat in his seat as usual and listened to every word the teacher said. Every time Miss Kagome looked in Kuro's direction she would send him a glare. To the teacher's dismay she had no luck in stumping Kuro with any math question which in turn made her more and more annoyed with him. However Kuro survived math class and the day yet again continued on as usual.<p>

After school Mizore and Kuro went to the newspaper club meeting where the group of friends was discussing the next edition of the newspaper. When Mizore walked in her friends were happy to see her.

"Mizore you had us a little worried." Moka exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sorry but there's no need to worry."

"See I told you that she was fine!" Kurumu yelled at Tsukune.

"I guess you were right Kurumu." Tsukune laughed.

"So Mizore, where have you been?" Yukari asked.

"I've been here, but I've just been hanging around with Kuro." Mizore replied.

"I guess that gives some blame to me then. I'm sorry for making you guys worry about Mizore." Kuro apologized with a bow.

"Oh it's quite alright Kuro." Moka started. "That gives me an idea. You should join us at lunch. After all you are Mizore's friend so I guess that makes you our friend too."

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense Kuro join us for lunch. After all you are new here and I wouldn't want you to be totally alone." Tsukune said.

"Then it's settled. From now on you'll be joining us at lunch." Moka cheered.

"Thanks for the welcome." Kuro paused and looked at his watch. "Oh but I should be getting back to my dorm so I can start making tomorrow's lunch, I would like to thank you all so I'll make enough for everyone."

"Sounds great Kuro. See you tomorrow." Mizore said as Kuro disappeared out the door.

"Cool so he's gonna cook for us tomorrow. I wonder what it'll be. Yahoo-hoo!" Kurumu cheered.

"I don't know but it will be good." Mizore said as she remembered what a wonderful lunch had made for her that day.

After the newspaper club meeting the group of friends walked together to their dorms. As all of her friends talked amongst themselves, Mizore walked silently behind them. As they approached the dorms the group of friends parted ways, but Mizore stayed behind and waited. After waiting for a few minutes, Mizore was happy to find what she was waiting for, the music.


End file.
